Fated for each other
by paniq in love
Summary: Jenna and Septimus were just ment to be they have to be Jenna drew him from the bowl can they be married is there love any more than a brother and sister or could it be more much
1. The Draw

"Your Majesty are you still there? Princess Jenna?"

I snapped my head around. I realized where I was immediately I was still in the palace. Great now I was going to be late for my meeting with Septimus. I began to run I looked back wondering who had called my name, but I honestly could careless. Finally running short on breathe I saw him in Spit Fyre's dirty stall. I flew into his arms and held him close.

"Happy birthday Sep!"I stood up and looked around, "Of course when you could be doing so much you choose to clean your disgusting dragons stall! And on your eighteenth birthday!" I gave him a playful punch but something didn't seem right.

"Well hi to you to Jenn and happy birthday back! And as a matter of a fact yes I am cleaning his stall because the only thing I have today is watching you pick your future husband… Is that not correct and then you'll be our queen oh yes great." I was torn back .Was MY Septimus mad at me? It wasn't my fault I was the queenling but how he said it, it almost torn my heart right out but I wasn't going to take that from him of all people.

"You act as if I signed up for this stupid job! Yes umm ya sign here and you get a palace, people almost always trying to kill you, a magic boat, and oohhh ya we get to choose your husband for you!" I screamed back at him. We stared at each other for a few moments and both broke into rib throbbing laughter and I fell back into his arms.

"It starts at twelve.. and.. I'm gonna need you there for support and everything you know. Its not every day you pick your husband" I tried to smile make it light hearted but I couldn't pull it off Sep knew my to well I turned around and made my way back to the castle, "And its called a **Fated **Ceremony!" I yelled back in the strongest voice I could but as I almost turned around to wave a single tear fell from my eye I forced myself to run back.

* * *

"Mother I just don't think I can do it" I looked to see what time it was, "I only have thirty minutes and I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

My dead mother **Appear**ed in front of me, " Your in the queens room what did you expect. Your dearest mother to have nothing up her sleeve?" I smiled back at her, unlike Sarah Heap, my adoptive mother, Cerys always knew what I was talking about she had been through everything I've been going through recently.

"When I picked you fathers name out of the pot a just knew it was him! And so." She led me to a small trunk at the darkest corner of the room. The Queens Room was amazingly small for me to not have seen something so obvious before.

"Inside is the dress all of us have worn to do the **draw** since the beginning of the castle I hope you like it. I must go. Be dressed and ready and I will see you down there." I watched her float to the door and right before she left she said, "Don't be nervous I've yet to meet one of my ancestors that the **draw** hasn't worked out for!" She smiled her beautiful smile I shared and got up to get ready, after all I had a little under twenty minutes.

I opened the trunk inside lay the simplest satin white gown I had ever seen in this castle I slipped into it and it fit perfectly like a glove. I put on my shoes and brushed my long dark hair that was kind of a lead on I wasn't a normal Heap like when I was young and didn't know I was adopted I had for such a long time for my hair to became the beautiful straw colored gold like the rest of my families. I carefully put on up my golden circlet and headed down toward the Throne room where every one awaited me. The closer I got the louder the room became.

It was so loud it seemed every one in the castle was there I looked around for my family. I saw all five of my brothers (Simon hasn't been around since Septimus came into the picture and Nicko was out at sea with his wife Snorri). Sep locked my eyes. God I loved him so much what if I picked a random strangers name how embarrassing or if I picked Sep's. I weighed my options and both were equally humiliating.

The grand clock rang out into the castle marking twelve o'clock. I looked away from Septimus and towards the thrown were I was one day to sit with my husband.

"Welcome young Queenling I am Queen Ethainia your mother's mother and now if you would pick a past queen to help aid you in your draw." My grandmother spoke clearly her voice radiating to every one in the room I thought for what felt like minutes but I knew I was quicker than that.

"I would like thy aiding of Queen Cerys my biological Mother in my **draw.**"

Every one watched as a shimmering light radiated down as a silhouette of a woman holding a golden coldren began to take form in the middle of the room I held my breathe as I felt all there eyes shift back to me.

Queen Cerys walked toward me holding the **Fated **pot.

"this is it" I thought. She stopped in front of me setting it on the table.

"Now you must pick two stones and hand them to Queen Cerys. She shall then ask the one that will help lead the castle with you to make itself known. In the end the final choice is not your or hers but fates. " As Queen Ethainia finished I never felt more humiliated in my life of course nobody but fate would choose.

My breath quickened as I reached into the pot and grabbed the two stones i grabbed the two warmest I could fell the ones that almost came to me and handed them to Cerys.

On the first was _PETER NIALL _and scribbled on the second was _SEPMTIMUS HEAP._ I nearly fainted.

"I've seen how you look at him but what may really surprise you is how he looks at you when your back is turned," She looked me gently in the eye, "LEADER SHOW YOURSELF" Then names on the stone began to glow and become larger until everyone could see and then I hit the floor.


	2. Sep's kiss

I just rewrote some parts and made them easier to understand ill try and update soon!

* * *

_I walk though a long shaky corridor it's dimly lit and I can see a stair case lying up a head. There is the slightest hint of salt in the air. As I reach the top of the stairs I open the creaky door slowly welcoming the little light in to the passage. As I step out side I realize I'm on a boat in the middle of an ocean because there is no land on all four sides in my sight._

_I don't remember getting on the boat, but I stand there feeling its strange movement. Up and down, forward and right, up, left and down in no pattern at all._

_I take a minute to look across the deck it's a nice ship, yet has a worn feel to it, at the bow I can see Septimus's golden hair in the sunrise. I aquire my sea legs and quietly cross the deck. I stop to look at him sitting on the front of the boat staring out at the water. I slowly go and sit down by him. Instantly, I feel his warmth against my skin._

_He turns his head to my mine and smiles. He is beautiful. I lean against him as we watch our suroudings change as the sun rises it's so peaceful and I know Sep is right there next to me. Holding me as the boat keeps it odd rhythm._

_After awhile Sep gets to his feet and helps me up. He holds me steady, till I can hold my self upright, as he stares into my eyes, so green and full of life and….And…. and love._

_He leans his face towards mine and I lean in closer to his. Our lips almost meet. _

_Suddenly the boat dips and I lose my footing and go flying over the edge of the short railing. _

"_Jen! Jen!" I hear his voice frantic and screaming and then everything is dark and I am freezing._

* * *

"Jen! Jen! Answer me!" I can hear his voice again but now I can also hear my moms' and my other sibling and father's.

I slowly open my eyes and look around realizing where I really am. The whole Throne room was in disarray. People were panicking and every one was talking and yelling. I looked up at the clock. Its twelve thirty that means I've been out for a good twenty-five minutes.

"Jenna! Thank God your okay. Come here." And I felt my self being lifted into Sarah's arms. I hugged her back and when she finally let go as she helped me stand up.

I looked down at my satin dress it was drenched in water and sticking to every inch of my body that's wet. I tried to walk but only succeeded in stumbling a few feet and falling to the ground.

Then I felt Sam's arms around me picking me from the ground and began carrying out of the crowded mess of a room. Living in the woods with the others has made him strong and soon we were out of the mass of people but he didn't put me down. Although, I wasn't quite sure if I could walk anyways. He continued walking deeper into the castle, and soon my family had caught up to us, and I knew where we were walking to.

The smallest dining room that was usually used for our small family dinners it was private and no one could listen though the thick walls and door. It was a complicated walk, I knew because back when I first moved in I could easily got lost, but he did it with ease and quickly, even with me in his arms. Finally, when we got there he set me in a chair as everyone filed in to their seats and I heard the door lock.

I sat at the head to my right Sarah, Silas, Sam, Erik, Edd, Jo-Jo, Septimus is at the other end of the table fiddling with his hands to his right its Wolf boy, and boy I didn't recognize, Marcia, Milo, Ethania, and ending it on my left is Cerys.

I looked at everyone's solemn faces as we all took that moment to take everything in.

"What's going to happen?" My voice was breaking at every word. I remembered what I thought about Sep before the draw and how embarrassing either option was yet still, both things had happened. I only knew of one other time when both the stones began to glow and I couldn't remember how that ended it was so long ago and I'm not sure the ending was good.

"Well I believe they each get a chance to court you." I heard Cerys mumble of course she wouldn't come prepared for this.

"Yes you have two weeks to decide and you must have your decision made by then there will be another ceremony and that's were you will tell whom you wish to marry. This only happens when there is two equal opportunities that will result graciously over not only the castle but for the people. But not always easy for it's the rest of your life being toyed with." Queen Ethenia said as if reading it from a book. Although now it didn't surprise me she would know it. It seemed the older a ghost you met the more they knew about everything and I somehow found that annoying.

We all stood there and looked at each other once again. The only person I really wanted to meet eyes with wouldn't look up at me and I couldn't understand why.

The room broke out in the whole family talking to each other arguing but soon it went quiet after every body said something. Only Sep, myself and the other boy hadn't spoken.

"I think we should begin to clear the room," I saw Queen Cerys stand from her seat, "Good bye Jenna." She waved her hand to me and began to leave the room. Milo got up and uncoordinatedly I stood to give him a hug then he and raced after Cerys. At first I thought it was odd then I remembered he didn't get to see her as often as I did and he had loved her so much when she died. Next Ethania disappeared.

All my family stood up and I gave them each a long hug including Wolf boy.

"We will see if we can get back in time for your wedding little sis.." Jo-Jo pulled me in for one last hug and they all left the room. I turned back to find three others left in the room.

Marcia's sad eyes looked at me, unlike Septimus's eyes which I couldn't tell what emotion they portrayed because he was still looking at his hands, and then boy in-between them who I couldn't place he looked embarrassed and jumpy. And then it registered, this must be Peter. I walked over and sat across from him and Marcia, a chair between me and the head of the table, where Septimus sat.

He had green eyes too, not as bright as my brothers though. His hair was almost midnight black him and Sep had the same length hair but you could tell he tall he was just by sitting there. I was 5'7" and Septimus was 6'. Peter looked like he was at least 6'4".

"This is Peter Niall. He works down at the Boathouse and Dock often doing repairs. But he lives in the Tower with his family." Marcia clarified my suspicion on who the boy was. Peter looked me in the eye and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back it felt like my first positive reaction to anything all I felt Sep's eyes on me I looked at his face, which had paled severly and his eyes which were almost pleading and angry early had what every he was feeling he locked inside them and even I was unable to decode it.

"I believe since you already know Septimus you and Peter should spend the day getting to know each other." I wasn't sure whether I was glad to hear Marcia's voice because there was an awkward silence but it also snapped Septimus's neck down and he resumed focusing on anything other than me.

"I could do that. I have nothing planned today besides lessons." Peter told Marcia.

"I promised Beetle I'd meet him at the Manuscriptorium so I could help him check the tunnels and make sure everything is still okay down there. I should probably go now" Septimus spoke but his words seemed to be to no one imparticularly. He stood up from his chair and so did I. I looked at Marcia.

"Can I walk Sep over there and meet up with Peter at two." I almost begged but managed to keep my voice straight.

"Yes we will find something for you to do but get back in time to change. Meet Peter at the Palace Summer House at two thirty. It's one forty-five now" Before she was done talking Sep was already out the door and I turned and ran to catch up with him.

He walked as fast as he could and he was doing a good job to keep me from talking to him. Finally he stopped in the front of the Manuscriptorium. And I knew this is were he would wait for Beetle.

"Thanks for walking me here Jen. But you can go now." His voice ripped at my heart. He stared at the building across from us, when he spoke.

"Sep please I'm sorry for what ever I did. Cant you tell.. Can you please just look at me and stopped acting like were twelve again!" I so wanted to lash out at him make my voice as hazardous as his but it mine wasn't like his at all, it more was pathetic and begging.

"Go Jen cant you see I don't want to talk to you!"

"No I wont go till you give me a reason!" Finally my voice was just as aggressive as his and I enjoyed every second of it, "And if your gonna treat me like that don't call me Jen! You can call me Jenna like every one else!" the change in my words and attitude caused his head to snap my way. He stared at me with no emotion for a moment and I tried to keep my face as lifeless as his.

The walls guarding his eyes came tumbling down and I could suddenly see how he felt… Lost…. He felt completely deserted and had no way to get out, and then I did to.

He pulled me into his arms and I wrapper my hands around him clasping them together in the back. I felt his head lean down and his breathe next to my check.

" I cant every lose you Jenna it would kill everything inside me and I don't think I could live. When you fell today you stopped breathing . It made me think I lost you and I knew then I could never live without you."

I turned my head to look at him, but he had also turned his head to meet my lips, for a second I froze and couldn't remember how to move or if I wanted to. Then after a minute I returned the pressure before he could pull away thinking I didn't care. I could feel the kiss through my whole body the intencity he made me feel. My hand went up and wrapped itself in his hair as he kissed me deeper.

**_BBAAAMMM!_**

Both of us quickly pulled apart at that moment and looked to where the noise had come from.

Bettle was standing in the middle of a few broken bottles of ink and scolls ruined from the splatter of ink all laying at his feet. He looked embarrassed and reder than a ruby.

He bent down and began picking every thing up "Sorry didn't except to come out and find... that.." He gave a small laugh as if it was funny but I felt it wasa forced. Sep and I looked at each other for a second and went to help him pick un the scrolls.

"Jenna stop you'll get your dress all dirty." Beetle said and I remembered what happened today, everything that happened and what I had to do later today, but I didn't want to leave Sep's side.

* * *

After we got everything picked up and the awkward silence out of the way, I had to fill Beetle in on what he missed after he had to leave the ceremony early to take over the Manuscriptorium for the day.

"I'm real sorry Jenna." He said as he gave me a hug goodbye. I had to get back to the castle to change dresses.

As he began walking Sep gave me a hug and pulled he in close to whisper in my ear, "I'll only stop calling you Jen when the last breath of air has left my body." With that that he let my go and ran to catch up with Beetle.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long... it been a busy past couple of weeks but i think i did a good job on this chapter i like it anyway**

** thanks Magyk lover , Lucyana12 n alba angelo ...i wouldnt of updated if u didnt want me to **

** if u love it or dont like it tell me so i can fix it or keep doin wat im doin so plz r&r! **


End file.
